When a tubular string is being conveyed into a well, it is typically desirable to allow the tubular string to fill with fluid in the well, so that it is not necessary to separately fill the tubular string. However, it is also desirable at times to be able to pressurize the interior of the tubular string, for example, to hydraulically set a packer, fire a perforating gun, etc. Typically, it is then desired to prevent further flow into the tubular string, for example, until production is initiated.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that there is a continual need to develop improved systems and methods which allow a tubular string to be “automatically” filled while it is being conveyed into a well, but which also allow the tubular string to be internally pressurized.